Steven Woods
Sergeant Steven Woods is an American soldier and Medal of Honor recipient who is the main human focus of the comic series Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters. Despite being absent from Godzilla: Ongoing, Woods returns as one of the primary human characters in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. History Sergeant Woods is first introduced receiving the Medal of Honor from the President of the United States, although he is less than thrilled with the constant reminder of something he'd rather forget. Woods spends a good deal of time prior to Godzilla's attack trying to get back into normal civilian life, but clearly shows disdain at what the world has become and how greedy, selfish and trivial humans have become. Once Godzilla and Anguirus start to invade the U.S, he is called back to active duty. While back on duty is caught in the middle of battle between Godzilla and Anguirus and ends up on his own. His disdain for the trivial nature of modern culture is shown at this time when he leaves the cast of "Jerseyfied" (A parody of the reality show "The Jersey Shore") to be vaporized by Godzilla. After being on his own for a decent amount of time he finds a young girl named Allie who's family was killed during one of Godzilla's attacks. From that point on he serves as Allie's guardian, traveling with her and protecting her from the Kaiju and rouge humans who are starting to fight over scarce resources. It is also revealed during their time together that Woods lost his parents during Godzilla's first attack on the States. Eventually, after Woods is bitten by a venomous snake, Allie brings him to now derelict MechaGodzilla. Once he recovers, Woods starts to learn how to pilot the giant machine. Eventually Anguirus finds them and Woods is forced to pilot MechaGodzilla to fight off the monster. With Allie inside the cockpit with him he first appears to defeat the monster quickly, but he severely underestimates Anguirus, who manages to get up an attack while he is distracted. Eventually, after finally defeating Anguirus, he pilots the machine to Washington D.C to fight Godzilla one last time. During this time the President contacts Woods to tell him to bring MechaGodzilla in for repairs, but Woods disobeys orders to take his revenge on Godzilla. In the battle MechaGodzilla takes a beating, but once King Ghidorah, who had been defeated by Godzilla earlier, rises and attacks the King of the Monster, Woods manages to get back into action. Allie asks whether or not Ghidorah is a good-guy, Woods responds by telling her he doesn't plan to risk it, and fires electric cables at both monsters. During this time the President contacts Woods and tells him if he wants to keep Allie alive he needs to listen to him. This get's Woods to finally pay attention to the President, who tells him about MechaGodzilla's ultimate weapon, the Plasma Grenade. Explaining how Godzilla's own atomic breath charges the weapons, and the previous fight had fully charged the weapon, Woods unleashes the blast on both Ghidorah and Godzilla. The Blast manages to decimate both monsters, putting them both in near death conditions. After defeating both Monsters, the President congratulation Woods and a job well done, and orders him to turn off the manual override so MechaGodzilla can be brought in for repairs. Woods, his goals achieved, gladly accepts, and him and Allie ride MechaGodzilla back to Detroit. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Woods has been put in charge of the Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces (CKR), a military organization devoted to preventing destruction to human civilization by giant monsters while also keeping the monsters alive. Woods and his partner Chavez are on the scene when Godzilla and Zilla appear and do battle in Honolulu. Woods saves Megazoologist Lucy Casprell from Zilla and proceeds to distract Godzilla before he can kill Zilla. Woods and Chavez later discover a gigantic crab claw left behind by Zilla. Shortly after, a swarm of giant crustaceans appear at a comic convention and attack the people assembled there. Woods arrives armed with a freezing gun called the Zero Cannon and manages to kill most of the creatures. Woods witnesses a battle between the combined form of hundreds of the creatures, Destoroyah, and Godzilla, noting that Godzilla is incredibly intelligent after he decides to re-engage Destoroyah with the assistance of Mothra. When Gigan frees Orga from Area 51 and attacks Las Vegas, Woods and Chavez are dispatched to the area to try and fight them off. While Godzilla attempts to battle both alien monsters himself, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrives to provide backup for CKR forces. After Orga is defeated by Jet Jaguar, Woods and Chavez are abducted aboard the Cryog spaceship. They manage to kill several of the aliens with their Zero Cannons and are rescued from the ship by Jet Jaguar before Biollante destroys it. Woods and Chavez are part of the team of soldiers assembled on the naval fleet assaulting the Devonian capital. The ship is attacked by a group of juvenile Destoroyahs, one of which seriously wounds Woods. After the Devonians are destroyed and their monsters driven off, Woods is forced to retire from CKR due to his injuries. Four years later, Woods is lobbying the U.S. government to resume defensive measures against Godzilla, who has not been seen since he was supposedly killed in the destruction of the Devonian capital. With his appeal unsuccessful, Woods meets up with the now grown-up Allie in Boston. While they catch up, Godzilla suddenly appears in the city, along with a fleet of MechaGodzillas. Woods and Allie manage to escape the battle area unharmed when they see Mecha-King Ghidorah fly overhead, instantly recognizing him as the monster they had encountered years before. Category:IDW Category:IDW Publishing - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Soldiers